Never Existing
by FictionDreamer3000
Summary: What if right after Katara's mom was killed, it was revealed that Katara was actually the last waterbender in the southern water tribe? What if Katara was taken away? How does that effect the world?  it's also a romance in some chapters
1. Prologue

_Author's note: Go to the link in my profile description for a super awesome extreme mega wicked fan site for Avatar the Last Airbender. Please check it out!_

_I got the inspiration for this fanfiction from a different fanfiction. Hope you like it!_

_p.s. I do not own A:TLA_

**Prologue:**

The dark ash came down lightly. It landed on the soft, beautiful, white snow, turning it into ugly, slushy, gray snow.

"I'm going to find mom" a little girl, about the age of seven, began to run, leaving her brother, about the age of nine, to gaze up at the monstrous ship approaching their small village. She got closer and closer to her family's igloo.

The little girl pushed aside the curtains that acted like doors and called for her mother.

"Mom!" But a second later, she realized her mother was in more danger than she was, and her eyes widened.

There he was.

A fire nation was soldier hovering over her mother. The little girl's mother noticed her daughter standing in the doorway and her eyes wide with fear.

The Fire Nation soldier turned to look at the little girl with his terrifying eyes. His eyes were dark brown and his face was wrinkly.

"Just let her go, and I'll give you the information you want" the little girl's mother pleaded, not afraid of him.

"You heard your mother. Get out of here!" the Fire Nation soldier yelled with his scratchy voice.

Every bone in the little girl's body was shaking with fright. What was going on? What was going to happen to her mother? Was anything going to happen to her?

The girl felt like she was going to throw up. Tears started to pile up in her large blue eyes.

"Mom, I'm scared" she muttered, scared for her life. But she didn't even know what was happening.

"Go find your dad, sweetie. I'll handle this" her mother said confidently.

The little girl looked at the Fire Nation soldier. His eyes were as sharp as knives, piercing her soul just as he glared at her. More tears gathered in her eyes, and she frantically turned around and ran out of her house. The little girl ran as fast as she could to where the action was, tears flying out of her eyes, tears blurring her vision. She searched for her father, more frightened than she'd ever been in her entire short life.

"Dad! DAD! Please, I think Mom's in trouble! There's a man in our house!" the little girl yelled. Her father stopped fighting fire nation soldiers, realizing what his daughter had just told him. "Kya!" The little girl and her father ran back to their house only to find their worst nightmare. It was too late. The man was gone, and so was the girl's mother. Her father fell to the ground and he began to cry. The little girl's face was covered in tears. She couldn't look at this anymore. She ran out of the house to find her brother.

The girl ran into the same soldier from before.

She gasped.

"Someone gave me the real information. And now I know who the real waterbender is"

He grabbed her arms and dragged her with him. "No! No! Let me go!" the little girl was sobbing and struggling.

The Fire Nation soldier brought her inside the ship and along the entire way, she fought to escape. She cried. She yelled. She screamed. But he wouldn't let go. He took her to large room filled with prison cells and guards. Some of the prison cells had people in them, and a few were people from her village.

The little girl was put in an empty cell. It was dry, cold, and there was nothing but metal bars around her. She only felt extremely scared.


	2. Chapter 1: Empty

_Author's Note: Look at my profile description for a link to a super mega wickedly awesome fan site for Avatar the Last Airbender. Please go look!_

_Also, hope you like it! Please review!_

_Again also, I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender. If you think that, that is just stupid. I really hope you know better than to assume that._

**Chapter 1: Empty**

Katara had no idea who she was.

She couldn't remember anything before prison. Of course, she could vaguely remember a time when she wasn't there, in her cold, empty prison cell. But that was too long ago. All Katara truly knew was the fact that the Fire Nation had stolen her childhood. She also knew basic facts about herself. Katara wondered everyday when the war would end, and she would be let out of this horrible place. Maybe if Katara wasn't there, locked up, maybe she could figure out who she was. She thought she was probably a horrible person, because the guards only gave her looks of disgust. Like she was some filthy, mean, person.

Katara hated this place.

The guards treated her as if Katara was able to bend the crap out of them if ever near water. They tied her hands whenever they gave her a drink. Which they made her drink it out of a dish, like a dog. Katara knew that she could barely waterbend, and she was tired of this. As if there was something she could do about it.

Katara had been wearing the same outfit for what felt like forever. She was wearing a dark red, plain, ripped dress that came to about her knees. There was a thin, black rope tied around the waist loosely. Once every two years, they cleaned your prison uniform, which meant Katara had to wear the same filthy outfit almost her entire life.

Katara hated being all alone. She was probably the youngest prisoner aboard this death ship, which made her feel even more lonely.

She began to pull on the thin rope that was tied around her waist, bored.

"Hey you! Stop ruining your uniform!" noticed a prison guard. "Don't worry. I'm not ruining it. It's already ruined to it's full potential. Like all of the guards" Katara shot back, glaring. This made the guard's anger rise.

"Talking back to a guard?" He growled. "Yes, I believe that is what I just did" Katara said dryly. A whip of fire exploded out of his tight fist. Katara's eyes widened, frightened. He pulled his arm back and the fire whip followed. Then the fire snapped foward and hit Katara like a blade. An ear-piercing shriek burst from her mouth, making all the prisoners and guards turn their heads.

Tears ran down her face as she gripped her burned ankle. "Hopefully that will teach you a lesson about not only talking back to a guard, but also insulting a guard!" The guard yelled, trying to be audible over Katara's sobs.

Through her blurry tears, she saw other prisoners gasp in shock.

This was Katara's fourth burn.

She had been burnt as a punishment before, for it was commonly used as a form of discipline here.

The first time was a few days after she was brought there. Katara had refused to do what they told her to do and they sent a fireball straight at her left shoulder.

On the second time, she had been there for two years. She was crying, and the guards told her to be quiet. When she wasn't, they shot a flame at her. Now there was a burn mark spiraling up her right arm.

When she was burned for the third time, it was because Katara talked back to a guard and she received a burn on her left knee.

And well the fourth time, this time, she was eleven years old, and burned on her right ankle.

After the guard walked away, the prisoner in the cell next to her's spoke up.

"Are you okay?" Katara wiped her tears, even though it was no use. More and more kept flowing down her face like a stream. She couldn't help it. The pain was extremely intense, stabbing at her throbbing ankle. But it wasn't like she hadn't dealt with that kind of pain before, this was her fourth time enduring that pain.

"Yeah, I think so, Aya. This isn't new for me" Katara was still holding tightly onto her bright red ankle.

Aya was from the Earth Kingdom, locked up when she was ten. Aya was a year older than Katara, and her best friend. Of course, there weren't many people to become friends with, let alone have time to socialize with.

Katara had been in prison longer than Aya, she came here when she was seven. She had been here for four years.

Katara had had enough. Four years was enough.

Katara wanted to get out.

He felt like he was an only child. People told him he wasn't, but he couldn't remember any siblings.

Sokka could sort of remember two girls, though. One an adult, and one a little girl.

But he only knew his father and his grandmother.

Sokka didn't always believe them when they told him about how once, he had a sister. Once, he had mother.

But sometimes, he started to believe them. Not seeing someone for several years kind of clouds your memory of them. And he knew that.

Sometimes, he has vague memories and dreams about those two girls. Their faces are blurry, and they don't speak. In Sokka's dreams and vague memories, the adult, who he thinks might be his mother, seems kind and gentle. She tries to comfort him. Help him. And the little girl, who he presumes to be this "sister" people tell him he had, likes to play with him, but sometimes they fight. Sokka has a hard time knowing anything about them. Not only are their faces blurry and they don't talk, but no one will tell him anything about them.

Whenever Sokka asks his grandmother, who he calls Gran-gran, about his sister and his mother, she doesn't say much.

Sokka didn't understand that. They tell him he has a mom and sister, but don't tell him about them. Although, his grandmother did tell him that his mom was killed in a Fire Nation raid. But she never told him what happened to his sister.

Sometimes, Sokka felt empty. Like he was missing a part of himself. Maybe- a sister?

If Sokka did have a sister, what happened to her? Where was she now?


	3. Chapter 2: Escape

**You haven't seen the link in my profile description for the (almost) awesome A:TLA fan site (still a little new), have you. Well then, go! NOW.**

**UNFORTUNATE DISCLAIMER: I. DO. NOT. OWN. AAAAVAAAAATAAAAR.**

**This chapter is a little more happy! Yay!**

**Chapter 2: Escape**

Cold.

Why was it so cold in here?

Katara began to rub her arms for warmth. Again.

What did she ever do to deserve this? Katara still remembered when they took her. But for some reason, she remembered seeing a little boy and a man. They were angry, and upset.

Did- did the little boy and the man have something to do with her being here? Was it their fault?

"Katara!" Aya whispered, breaking Katara's thoughts. "What is it?"

"Oh, good, you're not asleep" Aya looked around the large room. The lights were out, it was pretty late. The only way anybody could see each other was because of the moon light, shining through the windows near the ceiling.

"I couldn't" Katara's eyes landed on her new burn from a few days ago. The skin was starting to peel, but the redness was beginning to die down.

"Listen, there's talk of a breakout. Tonight" Aya whispered more quietly than before. Katara's eyes widened and her head shot up. At that moment, she realized how much whispering was going on. The very few guards keeping watch looked pretty irritated.

"EVERYBODY BE QUIET! THE LIGHTS ARE OUT!" one of the three guards yelled, tired of the talking. The volume was toned down, but the whispering still continued. "Just follow along when the time comes. You'll know when. And pass the message!" Katara nodded and turned around to face the prisoner next to her.

He was middle aged, but his time there was hard on his looks, which made him look older. And he was even dirtier than Katara.

"Hey!" Katara was trying to grab his attention, but at the same time not grab anyone else's.

The man turned his head curiously. "What?" he said in his dry, raspy voice. Katara got a better look at his face. His face was covered in wrinkles and age spots. Gray hairs grew in between his dark brown hairs. Prison had really ruined him. Thank goodness there was a breakout that night, or one day Katara might start looking similar to... well... that.

"Uh... there's going to be a breakout... tonight. Just follow along when the time comes. You'll know when" Katara repeated awkwardly. He nodded. Did he even talk?

She began to observe her burns again, waiting for the time to pass. But it didn't. It must've been an hour before anybody actually did anything. She sighed in annoyance for the millionth time. But just as she was about to give up, the action began.

Katara could faintly see a very thin person. Everybody there was thin but he was even more bony. He slipped through the bars, and snuck up to one of the three guards. He silently covered the guard's mouth with his hand and hit him with his elbow in the gut, making him curl up on the ground. Then the very thin man kicked the guard's head, knocking him out. He repeated this task on the two other guards, knocking them out as well. How was he so silent?

He grabbed the key that was hanging from one of the guards' belt. One by one, he unlocked all of the cells. And eventually, he got to Katara.

And she got a closer look at him. He was actually about the age of thirteen. He was smiling wide. The teenager winked at her while he worked at the lock.

The door finally gave in and it squeaked open. The thirteen year old held out his hand politely and Katara took it. He helped her out of her prison cell, making her blush.

"Katara! There's no time to flirt! Let's go!" Aya pointed to the door, waiting for her. Katara turned even more red. "I gotta go" she smiled.

Katara and Aya ran out of the room. They both felt this rush of excitement, not believing they were actually getting out. Leaving that horrible place.

Their feet made sounds with every step they took on the metal. They started panting, running out of breath. And then they gasped.

"Halt!"

A guard had jumped out in front of them, making Katara and Aya jump. He got in a position ready to firebend at them. He sent a blast of fire towards them, making their eyes widen. But Aya quickly jumped into action.

She sprinted towards him, ducked the attack, kicked him square in the chin, and jumped over him to distract. Then she came back to his front and kicked him in the groin. He fell to the floor in pain.

"Woah, that was cool. I didn't know you could fight" Katara said questionably. "Yeah, both my parents were warriors. Before... you know, the Fire Nation came and burned our village" Aya's parents were both killed when that happened. But not before they taught her how to fight.

Living during a war, it's best if you know how to fight.

Occasionally they would pass other people escaping, and some being caught and brought back

They speeded up and with every guard they came into contact with, Aya took care of. Katara was amazed by her fighting skills. She wanted to be able to do that.

When Katara and Aya finally reached the deck, they dove off of the edge and into the cold ocean waters. Luckily, They both knew how to swim. Katara, growing up in the water tribe, she learned to swim at a young age. And Aya grew up near a lake, so she also learned to swim early.

They swam for as long as they could, but no where was there sight of land.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Was NOT my best, but I've got much better in store, I promise. Keep reading, keep reviewing, and go to the stupid website already! (the name is in my profile description, but you probably already knew that!) Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 3: Help

**Hi peoples! Soooooo sorry this is soooooooo late! I got a nasty case of writer's block! Review and go to the awesome fansite (website name in my profile description!)! Anyways, here is chapter 3 in it's glorious wickedness!**

**Chapter 3: Help**

Hours.

Hours of helpless waiting. Waiting to be saved from this deathly existence.

Were they going to die in this vast, empty ocean?

Katara and Aya were too young to die.

They had been floating on their backs in the water, slowly propelling themselves towards where they hoped a shore was. They could barely swim at all.

Katara and Aya stared at the starry sky above, wondering why they escaped. Why they didn't think about grabbing some sort of floatation device before jumping?

"How do we find land?" Katara asked, still panting. "We don't" Aya replied.

Katara started to sink. "I can't swim for much longer..." She succumbed to letting herself fall into the depth of the sea. Just as she was completely surrounded by water, Katara heard a muffled voice from above the water. "Katara!" Darkness replaced the moonlight, and her eyes began to close. For good.

Drowning wasn't what she thought it'd be. On the inside, she was panicking. But the rest of her thought it was relaxing. Even if Katara wanted to do something about this, she could barely move. Her arms and legs had practically turned to boneless in seconds.

The muffled voice that continuously yelled the same thing got more and more silent.

Then, just before Katara was about to pass out, a hand grabbed her arm about midway. She was being pulled up and the darkness disappeared. Her head resurfaced and air surrounded her instead of water.

"Katara!" The muffled voice became clear. The muffled voice was Aya. Aya's green eyes looked at Katara worriedly.

"Was I- was I drowning?" Katara put a hand on her forehead, trying to understand all that just happened. She was still being held up by Aya, who was having trouble keeping them both at a breathing level.

"Yes. Now can you swim on your own?" Aya asked, her mouth just barely bobbing above the water.

"Sorry" Katara swam away from Aya's grip on her arm, embarrassed. Silence came upon the two friends once more.

"Should we keep swimming?" Aya asked Katara, both of them tired of moving. "Uh-" Katara hesitated. What if she couldn't hold herself up again? What if she drowned again?

She could try to freeze a block of ice so they didn't have to swim anymore, but she didn't remember how to waterbend. She just knew that she could.

Katara began to twist her arms strangely. Aya stared at her her with an eyebrow lifted in confusion.

"Uh- Katara? What are you doing?"

_How in the world do you waterbend? _Katara thought.

Still unsuccessful, she tried a different tactic.

Katara simply moved her arms to one side. She smiled. The water followed. It wasn't an ice platform, but it was waterbending. "I'm waterbending" Katara grinned, not moving her eyes from the water.

_Okay, so I know how to move it. How do I freeze it?_ Katara wondered.

She guessed, and held her hands in front of her, slowly closing them into fists. The water turned into a _very _thin layer of ice.

"Why?" Aya asked, still confused. "If I can make an raft of ice, then we can drift away on it" Katara did the same move again, making the layer of ice thicker. "I thought you didn't know how to waterbend" She repeated this move until that little piece of ice became a thick, wide ice block. "I do now. Get on"

They climbed onto it in relief. Katara couldn't believe she had figured it out so quickly. Was she really that good of a waterbender?

They drifted on the cold, deathly raft for a while, asleep.

Aya was a pretty light sleeper. So when she heard it, she woke up, rubbing her eyes and sitting up.

Thunder. Lightning. Strong winds. Big waves. A storm was coming.

"Katara, wake up" Aya insisted. She shook her shoulder violently. "What? What is it?" Katara asked angrily. Why did people always have to wake her up when she was asleep?

Aya pointed to an enormous wave coming towards them. Katara turned her head to see it and she gasped. Was it even possible to get through a storm on a block of ice?

"Katara, do something!" Aya screamed. "What? What can I do?" Katara yelled in defense. "You're a waterbender! Freeze it or something!" Aya pointed to the monstrous catastrophe heading their way. "Are you kidding me? I only learned waterbending like an hour ago!" Katara shouted, trying to be audible over the storm.

The two girls looked at the wave again, only to see it was much, much closer. It began to fall on them. Crushing them. Pushing them into the water. The raft shattered into a million pieces. Salty water choked Katara and Aya, painfully suffocating them.

The girls pushed themselves to the surface of the wild ocean. The rain pouring down made it hard to see anything.

"KATARA!" Aya yelled, frantically searching for her best friend.

"AYA!" Katara looked all around her.

The only thing they could see were waves, blurry rain, and lightning. The only thing they could hear was the thunder and the strong winds blowing in their wet faces.

"WHERE ARE YOU!" Aya screamed.

Katara finally caught a glimpse of Aya, and swam against the forceful waves.

By the time Katara reached Aya, a wave came and enclosed her into the ocean. Katara jumped into action and grabbed her wrist which was a second away from being enclosed by the water like the rest of Aya. Katara pulled her up. Aya was gasping for air and Katara looked up at the dark sky. As soon as the storm came, it stopped.

The heavy rain turned into a drizzle and the wind turned into a breeze. The thunder and lightning was put to an end and the waves calmed a bit. By now, it was almost morning. The sun was peeking behind the horizon and the clouds, barely shining through.

"It's over" Katara whispered as she endured the pain of staying afloat during a storm.

"H- hope- hopefully" Aya managed to say while still coughing out the salt water.

Katara, barely remembering, tried to form another ice raft. She wasn't as successful as the first time.

"We can't get onto that" Aya frowned.

"What? Why not?" Katara asked, slightly offended. Aya looked at her as if she was stupid.

"It's too thin. It'll break the second we get on it" Aya pointed out, making Katara look down upon her messed up creation.

"Whatever" She looked to the side in annoyance.

"Fine. Don't believe me? You get on it then" Aya pushed back her black hair with her bony finger.

"I will" Katara replied arrogantly. She was good at waterbending for a beginner. Well she thought she was. She climbed onto the fragile raft. It wasn't breaking.

"See? It works-"

Her scream interrupted her. Katara fell through the ice and the water splashed Aya. "Wow. It works so well" Aya said sarcastically while wiping the salt water off of her pale face. "Ha ha. Real funny" Katara, from the shoulders up, was soaking. More than before.

While Aya giggled, Katara tried again.

"There. Try that" Katara insisted smugly. Aya climbed on and Katara followed. It worked. Aya kept her mouth shut from there and went back to sleep. Katara decided to stay awake to look for land.

But she didn't see any land.

A half an hour later, she saw a figure in a small boat.

Who was that?

The person came closer and closer, but she still couldn't see who it was.

What if they were Fire Nation? She decided to risk it. Katara could sit on this block of ice in the middle of the ocean forever. She stood up on the wobbly raft and waved her arms frantically in the air.

The small row boat began to speed up.

Prince Zuko stomped towards the captain.

"Are you telling me that you didn't follow that lead that we got?"

The captain of the small war ship shook his head no in shame.

"That was a direct lead! Someone actually told us that they saw the Avatar! AND YOU DON'T GO THERE, EVEN AFTER I TELL YOU TO?" The hotheaded prince's fists began to emit two small flames.

"I'm sorry, Prince Zuko-"

"WELL DON'T JUST STAND THERE! BRING THE SHIP THERE AND THEN YOU'RE FIRED-"

Prince Zuko was interrupted by the boat crashing into an enormous iceberg. The entire ship shook, sending Zuko into the wall.

"YOU CRASHED THE SHIP? NOW THE SHIP IS DAMAGED!"

General Iroh came up behind Prince Zuko and placed a warm hand on his shoulder.

"Nephew, calm down. It was an accident. He didn't mean to"

Zuko was panting in anger, the flames still being emitted from his fists. They grew. He was about to firebend at the captain when the iceberg they crashed into broke in half, creating an ugly crack.

It fell apart and a glowing sphere of ice surfaced.

Two shadows were slightly visible through the thick ice. One was very large and the other quite small.

"What's that?" Zuko whispered, slightly frightened for the first time during his search for the almighty Avatar.

He ran onto the deck with the rest of the crew as everyone stared at the glowing ball of ice in awe. Then Zuko noticed something that made his eyes widen in shock.

"BREAK THAT SPHERE OF ICE, NOW!" Zuko yelled to the entire crew. They all jumped into action and began to dig through the ice. Some of them firebended to melt it, and others hit it with spikes.

They finally broke through and a large gust of wind blew them ten feet away. A bright blue light shot up into the morning sky, making everyone gasp. The sphere shattered and a boy in strange clothes and glowing tattoos walked up to the edge and fell drowsily.

At that moment, Zuko knew.

His search was over.

The small row boat approached enough for Katara to see who it was.

Was- was it him?

The skinny guy from the prison that let everyone out, was it him?

He rowed the boat up against the ice raft.

"Need a ride?"

Katara nodded eagerly, and turned to Aya, who was still asleep.

"Aya! Wake up!" Katara shook her shoulder, hard enough to make her return to the daylight. But she wouldn't budge.

"Aya?"

Aya didn't move. Katara checked her pulse. It was there, but faint. Aya was unconscious.

"Can you help me? I think she's passed out" Katara asked worriedly. The boy nodded and stood up. Katara didn't notice it before, but he was kind of tall. They both lifted Aya into the row boat and Katara sat down. The guy started to row the boat again. She hoped Aya was okay. Aya was her only friend in this cruel world.

"Do you know how to get to shore?"

"Yeah, don't worry. We're near an Earth Kingdom island" The boy didn't turn to look at her. There was silence. There were so many things Katara wanted to ask him, but she was a little nervous.

"Where are you from? Why did the Fire Nation put you in jail?" Katara wondered enthusiastically.

"I'm from a small Earth Kingdom village. My parents were killed in a raid when I was younger and they took me to that prison. The Fire Nation is ruthless and evil. When I get to land, I'm going to do everything I can to stop them" He looked at Katara with a blank expression.

_He's so brave. _Katara thought dreamily.

The thin boy saw her facial expression and smiled at her.

Katara blushed.

"So what's your name?" he asked.

"I'm Katara. What's yours?"

He looked out at the sea.

"Jet"

**Cliffhanger! Hope you liked it! Again, sooooo sorry this was sooooo late! Please review and check out the fansite already (website name in my profile description!)! And don't be afraid to ask questions if I left something out! Sorry for the typos, if any! Thanks!**


End file.
